Rosaline Valentine
=Background= Rose was born to a noble demon family within Purgatory, technically 75% Succubus and 25% Human, as her Mother was a lesser Succubus, the family's line on her mother's side had traced to French origin, which gives sense that Rose may've been born upon Earth's soil. She lived her life dominantly with her mother because her Father was said to be too busy with work. And it's fairly well known that the work she talked of was with her Father ruling Purgatory. Since the age of five, the family had gained two more kids, but not related by blood, Rose had started First Grade education by this time, though was incapable of communicating with the first boy properly since he hasn't known how to speak English. Since then, Rose could only use her feeling of Empathy to properly communicate with him, when her mother was not present. Her mother then had English along the way. She was also following the teachings of her mother until the age of twelve, where her parents have died protecting them all. Now having to succeed her parents, she needed help from loyal servants to stave off not only insurrections, but to learn how to live herself, and teach the other two siblings how to fight and live. This took to be the most stressful part of Rose's own life, as she had to continue ruling Purgatory and had to spend time away from someone that she grew up with and actually had feelings for. She came to be close to both kids, but had to give the first boy up to The Organization, where he wasn't seen for another three years. Through this period, Rose had taken immense study into botany, which has allowed her to make poisons of many types through various plants, she uses this to coat her weapons into poison, which she uses in order to gain the upper hand, mainly neurotoxins and crippling poisons. Leaving a long, lingering pain, as well as debilitating her opponent's energy and speed, leaving her in control and tempo of the fight, as well as capable of doing more and more with it. During the construction of Orihara, Rose is known to've funded it aside to Lucindia, and has became one of the founders of the city, she then proceeded to rule over the Second Zone, mainly through keeping morale up, as well as to celebrate events which are planned upon a sector's dominant religion, or to celebrate the end of a long or short war, and the defunction, or at least, neutralization of military opponents. Shortly after, though, she ceased romantic relations with Solar shortly after being reunited, both citing struggle to keep it together. Since then, Rose has led a new Warden team as a Field Leader Alpha. =Personality= Rose has a bubbly, straightforward personality, wanting to meet most challenges while keeping a smile on her face, while this is likely a facade to keep up morale, it works, aside to the bubbly personality, comes a very flirtatious and seductive side, particularly to girls, but occasionally for some boys, tending to be a tease. Rose is also capable of having a bit of charisma and can also pull off a good act, usually for the others, by either distracting enemies for them, or herself. With this charisma also comes a bit of impudent and impulsive drive where she thinks that she can take things into her own hands, as well as having a bit of pride in her work. She may underestimate a partition of the drive, though still comes about with a reasonable attitude most of the time. She can also be manipulative with said charisma, and isn't below offering a bribe or a favor, usually a lie in the end, to make enemies turn a blind eye to her actions, or to catch them off guard. As per her job in seeing death and destruction all around, Rose is also used to the concept of death, while being a person who keeps up morale, morale on the other hand, doesn't seem to exist to Rose, and is practically dauntless and foolhardy not only from her own abilities, but from the fact that she's seen people countless times. =Weapons= Rose possesses two swords, a Rapier from her Father's side, and a sabre from her mother's, since then, however, she's only used the sabre, along with two swords made of obsidianate and having the core glow green and ooze with poison, she calls these swords 'Viper Blades', as well as a Flintlock, that she occasionally uses, which uses a poison that quickens the effects of other poisons. And lastly a bow, named 'Heartstriker', where the bow's arrows, no matter what the material, blaze into fire, aside to magic arrows that she may use. Aside to these known weapons, Rose is also known to use short knives, and daggers, as well as throwing knives, often hidden within her coat =Abilities= By being a Demon, as well as an assassin, Rose has the natural ability to use the shadows so much as to be able to manipulate them into attacks and to form into them, these shadows can blind the enemy, but count as a Darkness attack. Aside to that, Rose has also studied into Pyromancy, but has been incapable of using electricity within the field of Pyromancy, but is arguably a better fire channeler than Solar. She's also tried to use arcane with botany, which ended up in her being able to have some healing of the Nature element, although she barely uses it often. It's unknown whether or not she uses it to boost her poisons, however.